


Murder Isn't a Show It's a Performance

by Fear_Itself



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Rope (1948)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, M/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: Dennis Reynolds gets Brandon Shaw a few drinks. The two discover their similar faults and flaunts.





	Murder Isn't a Show It's a Performance

"Welcome to Paddy's... Get a drink or leave." The bartender seemed like and equally somber fellow so Brandon decided to stay.

"Just a beer, and maybe a box of tissues. You can charge this card."

"Sure... David."

"No I'm Brandon, that ain't my card."

"Not my concern." The bartender grabbed a beer and opened it before giving it to the tired man across from him. That beer duplicated into more bottles and within 30 minutes, he was crying on the counter.

"Why... Why the fuck did I mess up so bad..."

"Ok if your gonna be like this, just leave your depression is ruining my vibe."

"Your vibe is just as bad as mine." He stammered through deep breaths.

"Not like you'd understand."

"Maybe explain before making assumptions...?"

"I cheated on my boyfriend and I feel like shit cuz he found out. Having to live in this trashy bar until that vain bastard comes crawling back to me."

"I've got it worse. Also cheated on my boyfriend, but he didn't find out."

"And the problem is...?"

"That I got Philip to join me in a joint murder of the guy I cheated on him with." The bartender went silent. "You won't call the cops on me... Right?" His only reply is a laugh.

"Wow... That is awesome! Why are you even upset, I'd kill to do something like that!"

"You'd do realize how idiotic that came out as right?"

"Ya know... I should do the same thing to Maureen. I'm sure Mac would love to get in on some of that kind of bonding time."

"Now now don't be hasty, murder isn't a show it's a performance. A multiple act and layered piece. And if you aren't part of the privileged who have the right to such acts, you might as well be labeled insane."

"I was born into the upper class and have remained there since."

"No... That's not what I mean... Uh what's your name again?"

"Dennis. Dennis Reynolds."

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Reynolds. You've got a lot to learn."


End file.
